Visions
by Tifara
Summary: Following the death of her friend and mentor, Hermione is given a time turner. What happens when she travels, not to the past, but to the future, will she like the way her life could turn out? Starts off HG/RW but will be HG/SS. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This fic is one where Hermione goes **forward** in time, not back, for the notion of this to work, I just want to point out a few things.

If Hermione goes forward in time won't she be missing in the future?

**- no, this fic is holding the theory that she goes forward but will always return back to the present, therefore, based on that, she will never be missing from the future, but will be able to see herself at later stages in her life. (unless she dies in either reality)**

2. Each thing she changes in the past from her original choices will change what happens in the future. Just as each decision we make affects ours, there are thousands of prospective realities depending on the choices we make.

Now that the time travelling concept is clear, I hope, enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Visions

* * *

Hermione looked down into the face of the man she loved, his bright blue eyes staring up at her pleadingly.

She looked down at the ring box he held with a ring inside it, a large ruby in the centre surrounded by a dozen small diamonds.

She continued to stare at him for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a throat being cleared, she turned her head to see Molly Weasley, wonderful caring, motherly Molly, whom Hermione loved very much smiling and nodding at her.

"Come on Hermione, you love me, lets be together, forever…" Ron's voice echoed through her head.

"Forever.."

* * *

Hermione awoke, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she immediately raised her left hand, looking to find her ring finger empty. She didn't know if she was relieved or upset to find no ring there now, she had been dating Ron for the past 4 years and marriage was the next step she supposed.

Hermione showered and then dressed in her Mediwitch robes, tying her hair into a bun before heading off to work. She had qualified as a mediwitch earlier this year after spending the past 4 years studying, her degree hanging proudly on her living room wall.

She was just about to step into the floo when Harry came hurtling through with Ginny, both of them throwing themselves at her.

"Oh Mione", they cried simultaneously.

Hermione knew by the grave looks on their faces that something terrible had happened, her thoughts went to Ron and she sunk with them to the floor, expecting the worst.

Harry looked at Hermione, tears spilling down his cheeks,

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, but Minerva is dead, she was found this morning, had an aneurysm, died in her sleep" He sobbed.

The three friends sat crying, hugging each other on the floor, they had just had lunch with Minerva last Sunday, the four of them still sharing a close bond.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked

"Mum hasn't told him yet, he has a match today, we will go see him after" Ginny sniffed.

"The funeral is tomorrow" Harry said, still crying "She is to be buried beside Dumbledore"

* * *

The four friends sat beside each other as kind words were spoken about their mentor and mother figure, the ceremony was attended by not only all the students, but by most of wizzarding Britain, Minerva was clearly much loved.

Harry sat in his teaching robes, (he had accepted the DADA position 2 years ago) holding Ginny close. Ron had his arm around Hermione, while they both sobbed furiously.

After the ceremony, a man approached the group. He informed them he was Minerva's solicitor and asked them to accompany them to the staff room.

As the solicitor read out Miverva's will, the four listened bewildered, she had no surviving relatives, having no children and had left her entire fortune to be split in half, half going to the upkeep of Hogwarts and the other half to be split between Harry and Hermione, she had also left Hermione a small sealed wooden box and to everyone's surprise, her home in the highlands to Severus Snape.

* * *

Hermione approached Severus with trepidation, she had been treating him for the past four years, for the after effects from the snake bite, he had been in an induced coma for almost three years as they desperately tried to flush the venom from his system and slowly regenerate his failing organs, he had been brought out of the drug induced sleep a year ago, when his liver and kidneys regained their strength and had been receiving treatment for the past year for his lungs and heart, while they tried to graft skin to the hideous gash on his neck.

The bite from Nagini hadn't been that severe, but the poison from the bite had slowed his organs down and the skin around the wound had become septic and large portions of skin had to have been removed.

Hermione and Harry had alerted Poppy to Severus's condition as he lay dying in the shrieking shack and Poppy had immediately apparated him to St. Mungos. After the war, his name had been cleared, although he hadn't been aware of it at the time and after an initial burst of curiosity, people no longer cared about him or his well being, apart from the few nursing staff that took care of him.

Hermione walked to the right hand side of Severus and gently lifted the gauze pad from his neck, the skin grafts were beginning to heal the wound nicely, he had portions of skin removed from his upper thigh to cover the wound and she was glad to see that it had not been in vain. His skin was thin and taught, his wound looking like that of a burns victim rather than a snakebite, but at least the wound was now closed.

Hermione sat on the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers, he flinched as she touched him.

"Severus" she said looking into his eyes, "The funeral was lovely, I am sorry you couldn't attend, but you still have treatment for your lungs and we couldn't take the chance of you catching even a cold from someone"

Severus coughed a horrible raspy wheezing sound and spoke "I would have liked to attend"

Hermione shook her head in understanding, although not many people knew, Severus and Minerva had been close, she had been one of the few constant visitors to him, offering him words of advice and she had read to him when he was in his coma. Hermione knew Minerva held deep regret for the way she had treated him while he was a spy, but the two of them had a newfound understanding and respect for each other when he awoke.

Hermione handed the envelope to Severus, "She left you her home in the highlands" she said, stifling a sob.

Severus took the envelope with the deeds inside and clutched it to his chest shuddering as a few tears rolled down his cheeks before his body was once more wracked by deep wheezing sounds and barking coughs.

Hermione stood and began her daily task of applied healing spells to his chest before administering his potions and rubbing healing balm into his neck before standing to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said and left the room, to take care of her next patient.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo into her living room, and into the arms of a waiting Ron, who had been sitting waiting on her.

"Blimey Hermione, I can't believe you worked today!" He whined

"Ron, I can't abandon my patients. No matter what, some of them need daily treatment, so far today I have had to re-grow the bones in the legs of a teenager who jumped out of his window for a dare, help numerous boys who have had quiddich accidents and treat a hysterical girl who accidentally shrunk her arm."

"and treat the git as well" Ron complained.

Hermione didn't bother to respond to that, _'some things never change' _she thought, there was no point trying to get Ron to be more respectful, the last time she had tried he had given her the '_once a git, always a git response_'.

She made dinner for the both of them and then kissed Ron before he floo'd home. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" he whispered to her

"I love you too", she replied, before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Sitting on the bed Hermione removed the locking charms and opened the box Minerva had left for her. Inside sitting on a red velvet cover, sparkling and swirling on its stand was, a time turner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Visions

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed the next evening after she had come home from work and had a light dinner, she opened the box that she had placed on her table last night and carefully took out the time turner, she looked quizzically at the little device on the chain she was holding, she had known Minerva had a time turner, as she had loaned it to Hermione during her third year, but as far as she knew all time turners had been confiscated or destroyed, her gift from Minerva was a huge showing of trust, perhaps Minerva had held on to in it case the outcome of the final battle hadn't turned out the way it did.

Hermione knew that going back in time was a definite no no. There were too many 'what if's' and she could change something for the worse, and she definitely could not take that chance.

'_Perhaps a peek into the future then?_' Hermione thought, '_just a peek, no more'_.. she told herself, carefully she placed the time turner around her neck and walked to her closet and slipped inside and spun the dial 7 full turns forward, that should take her to about lunchtime tomorrow, she smiled as the room started spinning around her.

Hermione peeked through the slats in her closet and saw herself and Ron in a passionate embrace, she saw Ron in his usual over eager manner try to pull her jumper over her head as he tried to manoeuvre them to the bed.

He started tugging at his own trousers when he noticed the clock on her bedside table.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry Mione I have to go, I'm late for practice" and with that he ran downstairs and floo'd back home.

Hermione looked at herself as she let out a loud sigh and flopped down onto the bed, 'he was good at leaving her all hot and bothered, but then, this was quiddich season' she mused.

Quietly she spun her time turner back 7 full turns and found herself back in her room, empty and alone.

She got washed and ready for bed carefully placing the time turner in the box and placing locking charms on it before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awoken by the sound of her floo activating, she looked at the time and groaned 10am. She was glad it was the weekend as she only had a short evening shift at weekends.

Ron's voice was heard from downstairs "Mione? You awake?" It annoyed her slightly that he just floo'd to her home all the time with no warning, she had unwarded the floo for him, but he seemed to take that as permission to floo to her house whenever he felt like it and it annoyed her that he couldn't at least owl her or send a patronus first, but then that was Ron's way she supposed.

She got up and slipped on her dressing gown and slippers and went down to greet him, she made tea and toast in her kitchen and listened as Ron discussed the new quiddich season as they both sat at her kitchen table.

At half past eleven, she excused herself to get dressed and went to her room, she chose jeans and a jumper and brushed her hair, before tying it in a pony tail. As she was leaving her bedroom Ron sheepishly stopped her at the door and ushered her back inside.

Hermione was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu.. as Ron tried to kiss her she held him off.

"What's the matter Mione?" He whined

"Ron…" she said, pushing him further.. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry Mione I have to go, I'm late for practice" and with that he ran downstairs and floo'd back home.

Hermione flopped down onto her bed, giggling slightly; she certainly saved herself some frustration there. '_Perhaps using the time turner to peek ahead wasn't going to be a bad thing after all_' she thought.

* * *

Hermione got changed into her mediwitch robes and apparated into work that afternoon, her shift was from 4pm until 10pm that weekend, and she made her way through her rounds as was usual.

When she came to Severus's room she looked at the man sitting on the bed staring out the window, a pang of sorrow shot through her, as she thought about his current predicament, helpless, unable to go outside in case he caught an illness that his body wasn't ready to fight off yet.

She walked over to him and said quietly "It won't be long now" and he looked at her, looking totally defeated.

"Tell me Hermione.." Severus wheezed, "what is there for me now?, my life will now be substantially shorter, my home will be completely run down and my neck and face are horribly scarred. I don't see the point in even trying anymore." He stopped as his voice became raspy and started coughing.

Hermione stared at the once strong imposing man and for once, had nothing to say, although his scars were quite bad, one long one running from the middle of his right cheek running parallel to another about an inch further down where the snake had obviously caught him with one fang before the other sunk in, and the skin grafts made his neck look like he had suffered 3rd degree burns, It could have been worse, and they were trying to regenerate his lungs and heart as close to full health as possible.

"I'm sorry Severus" she said, ashamed, "Perhaps if we had been quicker.."

"I don't blame you" he whispered, "I just think It might have been better if I had died", he took a raspy breath and lay down as she rubbed the balm in and cast the healing spells, her eyes filling with unshed tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Visions

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed tears rolling down her cheeks as her body shuddered with the force of her sobs.

She knew that using the time turner could show her things that she didn't want to see, or a future that might not be her ideal, but she had not expected it to be as bad ….

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hermione hid in her closet once again and spun the inner dial on the time turner, moving the outer part 5 times, watching as the sands inside the dial twisted and spun._

_She had worked out how to move years and although she felt extremely queasy after doing it, her curiosity and need to know everything kept her going back._

_The last time she had looked, it was a year she had moved, she saw herself smiling and walking around her room, playing with a new kitten before rushing downstairs to answer the door._

_Now she stood in the same closet, listening to herself and Ron having a major argument, she had never heard Ron yell at her like that, so she disillusioned herself and walked quietly out of the room._

_In the living room Ron was yelling his face bright red and his shoulders were shaking._

"_I come with you to Quiddich matches all the time" Her future self was yelling "Why, cant you just do something I want for once?"_

"_Because its boring! That's why!" red faced Ron was yelling "I want to live, I want to have fun, I want excitement, I don't want to go for a walk or sit and read books and I'm no good at potions, I don't see why I should have to do those things!"_

"_Because I am your wife! And you are meant to make time for me too!" she was yelling back_

"_I am making time for you, letting you come with me to all my training sessions and all these matches" He responded_

"_That's __**you**__ making __**time**__ for me? Are you kidding me Ronald Weasley? I hate Quiddich, I hate it, I know its your job, but I have no interest at all, I'm scared of flying and its too noisy. I only come with you because I want to spend time with you, why can't you just do the same for me for once?" future Hermione was screeching_

"_You only want me to go for walks and read and make potions because that __**GIT**__ is dead now and you can't do all those things, I don't see why I should have to suffer it." Ron whined_

_Hermione's heart missed a beat, she gripped her time turner tightly… Severus was.. dead? She watched the scene unfold as her future self burst into tears and fell into a chair._

"_I'm sorry Mione" Ron was saying "I didn't mean it like that, It wasn't your fault you know, you need to stop blaming yourself. He stopped taking the potions on his own. Stay here this weekend and I'll go to the match with Harry, maybe we need a break from each other. I am sick of fighting all the time" _

_Hermione watched as Ron walked into the floo and left for Harry's house, and she quietly crept back up the stairs and turned the time turner, to go back._

_

* * *

_

Presently

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. _'It was only a possible future', _she thought to herself and she wiped the tears away. _'I will make it work, I will try to be more interested in quiddich, I will make sure Severus takes all his healing potions, It will all be perfect. I know I can fix this!"_

Renewed with enthusiasm Hermione picked up the copy's of Potions Monthly and Potions weekly she had ordered for Severus and floo'd to St Mungo's.

Entering Severus' room, Hermione felt a pain in her chest at the thought of him dying, she would consider them good friends now, and she enjoyed his company, after all.

After his outburst she had tried to make the effort for him, partly out of guilt, and partly because she knew he truly deserved to be happy, so they had talked about the happenings outside the hospital and she had brought his old chess set from Hogwarts (thanks to Minerva) for him to play, now she was bringing him his magazine orders that were delivered to her house, hoping to lift his spirits.

It seemed to be working as she sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for her shift to start talking about what an idiot Professor Longspeed was with his insert in the recent potions weekly volume and Severus actually chuckled with amusement. Hermione smiled widely at him before she caught herself and restrained from the path her thoughts had been going in.

"Ok, I better start working before they fire me" She said, moving herself from the edge of his bed. "I will be back a few hours with your potions"

Severus nodded at her as Hermione left the room, feeling guilt and something else, an awful, on edge feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something had changed, something major.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own, No money.**

Visions

* * *

Hermione gazed over a sleeping Severus, quietly casting his healing spells, not wanting to wake him, he looked so peaceful in his slumber and she did not want to disturb him.

She remembered the time he protected her, Ron and Harry from Remus in his werewolf form even though he was obviously terrified himself at the time. She felt a pinch of guilt when she looked at his scar ridden neck – he had suffered more than he deserved, and more compared to her, Harry and Ron, who had come out relatively unscathed, considering what could have happened.

Leaving the room quietly, Hermione continued on her rounds, stopping in at Severus's room on the way out.

"Fuck it all!" she heard a hoarse voice shouting.

Quickly Hermione opened the doors to see a furious looking Severus sitting on his bed and a frantic looking mediwitch pleading with him.

"You were told not to try and do any magic" The mediwitch was saying.

Severus looked from his bed to the door and looked Hermione in the eye "where's my magic?" he said looking defeated.

"It will come back, you are just too ill at the moment, your body needs to re-charge, its taking a lot out of you just healing" Hermione answered him, trying to sound positive.

Hermione tried to calm him down, but the stubborn man just sat and stared out the window, the stress raising his blood pressure and making the vains in he neck pulse through the thin, barely repaired skin underneath.

Sighing, she covered one of his hands with hers, "Just rest Severus, thats the best you can do right now"

* * *

Hermione opened the door to her house and went into her room, she felt trepidation as she lifted the time turner around her neck and went into the closet.

"just a few spins" she told herself "to check he will be ok".

Spinning the time turner 8 times, she closed her eyes to avoid the woozy feeling she would get from watching the world spin around her.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes she was met with silence, slowly she opened the door and crept outside her bedroom.

Silence

She crept downstairs and looked around the living room for any evidence of the time or date. Newspapers stacked in the bookshelf caught her attention and she lifted them out to read through them.

Various articles had been cut from them, and she didn't see anything of importance, so carefully placing them back, she looked for her journal, or any other evidence of where she was.

Nothing.

Disillusioning herself, she opened the front door, and stepped outside, a quick Alohomora locked the door behind her and she stepped out into the street.

She walked quickly and quietly to St Mungos, slipping up the stairs and twards the room Severus was in.

Empty.

"Oh good she thought, hes healed, and been discharged. That's good."

Hermione exited the hospital quickly and walked down a side street to apparate.

Appearing in the path outside Minervas highland home 'now Severus's' she mused, she walked up to the front door, looking for signs of life.

Empty.

Hermione walked up to the front door and contemplated knocking, but stopped when she read the nameplate on the letterbox.

_"Miss Hermione J Granger"_

"what is going on?" she asked herself.

* * *

Finding a quiet spot to apparate wasn't difficult, the house was in a small village, detached and at the end of a country lane, so she travelled to Hogsmeade and headed for Tomes and Scrolls to access their newspaper collections. She quietly slipped inside behind another customer and walked to the newspaper section.

3 months, she had only travelled 3 months into the future. She had meant it to be more, to get a good idea if Severus would recover his magic. But nothing made sense.

Quickly flicking through the papers as quietly as she could she suddenly stopped her heart missing a beat and her knees buckling.

"no no no" she cried, running out the door. Not caring about the poor clerk who heard the bell chime as she left while looking at the door open and slam shut with seemingly no one there.

Hermione apparated to her house and ran into the closet, trying with shaking hands to re-set the time turner to the day and time she left.

"_Please, please no" _she sobbed to herself thinking about the headline of the discarded newspaper, now lying on the floor of Tomes and Scrolls.

**"Severus Snape, renown ex-death eater turned spy dies after loosing his magic and taking his own life."**

3 days. The paper was published 3 days after she left.


End file.
